Caught In The Headlights
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping, Puzzleshipping; Finally being free of high school Yugi starts college, expecting things to be much less hectic. Until two boys begin fighting for his affection, who will he choose or will he choose at all? Discontinued.
1. The Taste Of Freedom

_**Pairings: Seto X Yugi and Yami X Yugi. *cringe* **_

_**Warnings: This is yaoi, dont like it then go away. Rated M for language and possible sex... I'm not sure yet. xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... *Sigh* only this plot!**_

_**A/N: Yay! New story! Since two of my other ones are wrapping up I wanted to post this one to see what you guys thought of it. I really hope you like reading this as much as I liked typing it. :D**_

_**Enjoy and please review so I know to update or not.**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride grandpa!" Yugi said happily to the driver's window. Smiling at him even though he was a little sad that he wouldn't be seeing him everyday anymore.<p>

Yugi's grandpa smiled back before waving a finger at him and giving him a stern look. "Anytime Yugi, just remember to call your old grandpa once in awhile, ok? I'm not gonna be around much longer to lecture you about picking up your socks!"

"Grandpa! Don't say that! And you know I always clean up my clothes from the ground!" he stated a little defensively.

His grandpa shook his head slightly before chuckling. "Well best of luck to you Yugi, and remember that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm just a phone call away… or an hour drive."

"Thanks." Yugi replied while waving off his grandpa who drove away out of the parking lot and back home to the game shop that really was a whole hour long drive.

The spiky haired boy turned to gaze at his home for the next two years, it was amazing to think that this was where he was going to live and all on his own too. He was going to miss his grandpa a lot and the game shop but he was glad to be out on his own finally. The apartment complex wasn't anything to brag about, it was fairly small and a little rustic but it was the closet place to the collage Yugi could afford. He was a little timid about being all alone and not knowing anyone else but he was sure to be able to make it through just fine.

He had actually supposed to have moved and started class's sooner but somehow the collage had lost his registration form and that led him to having to resubmit everything and wait until they accepted him which was halfway through the year. He'd been very annoyed by having to wait so long but he was glad that he was finally going to be able to start going to college. Tomorrow his class's would start and he was more than excited, but couldn't deny his nervousness either.

Yugi was finally able to put his miserable high school days behind him and focus on what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, which he honestly wasn't that sure about. He did know that he was glad to be away from the bullies and crazy hormones of high school. He was nineteen now but within a few months would be twenty and he could stop being referred to as a teenager. Yugi always thought it was kinda funny how his grandpa had never said he was a teenager but a young adult, it was a refreshing change from the constant teenager remarks he got once in awhile from people who thought he was immature.

Honestly Yugi had been the most mature out of his senior class, he'd made honor roll every year but for it was constantly picked on and shoved around by people who were jealous that he devoted so much time to studying. For always being around his texts books and because of his shyness he didn't have any friends, he didn't mind it too much but wished he had at least one. Besides those things he was also picked on for his short structure, strange starfish hair, and even for his large purple eyes. He was likely the most picked on in the whole school so of course he was glad to be away from all of the bullying. He really hoped college would be better. Maybe he'd even make a few friends.

Though he didn't want to get too excited about it because he most likely wouldn't, everyone seemed to always avoid Yugi like there was something wrong with him. So he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't make any friends.

Pushing himself away from the negative thoughts he looked over the apartment building once more, it was painted white with red gutters and roof. The paint was pretty dated and looked like it should be redone but he didn't mind it too much. To him it already said home. He'd stopped by a few weeks prior to pick up his keys but hadn't gotten a chance to actually see his apartment since they were doing a little bit of renovation on some of the rooms. After that had been done some of the furniture he was going to use was also moved in and he trusted that the movers had done a good job.

Yugi took a deep breath before picking up his backpack filled with his things and gripped his rolling suitcase then made his way towards the building.

Passing through the glass doors he pressed the elevator button in the very small lobby. Once the doors opened he got inside and pressed the only other button which was for the second floor. The doors instantly clamped shut and he was taken up to the second floor.

Outside of the elevator Yugi walked down the open outdoor hallway, glancing at each apartment number on the doors for his.

When he stopped at number twelve he smiled and dug his keys out of his pocket, he fumbled with them for a moment before getting the right key and sticking it into the keyhole. Turning it he felt his first taste of freedom, his own apartment. Opening the door he walked in, making sure his suitcase was inside also before shutting the door and gazing around his apartment. He walked into his living room and sighed contently as he plopped down on his red couch. In front of him was a very small wooden coffee table and a fair sized T.V.

Nearest the door besides the closest was the kitchen which was also very small but perfect for him. The carpet was a creamy beige and the walls were a slightly darker shade of the beige. Yugi then removed his backpack and let go of the handle of his suitcase as he walked past the coffee table and T.V to open the door to the balcony and walk out onto it. Since his apartment was on the end the balcony was a little bigger than the others and wrapped around the side of the apartment building. Yugi moved around so that he could see the college campus from where he stood. He could have gotten a dorm there but really rather not since he didn't have class all day.

Yugi had only four class's in the course of the day. His first three were from seven am to ten and the last was at noon. So he would have the rest of the afternoon to do whatever he wanted, but most likely it would be used for studying. He was probably going to have a lot of work to catch up on, Yugi was actually pretty amazed that the teachers for the class's were even allowing him to show up so late in the year. He was considering himself extremely lucky, they must just know from his transcript that he was a very hard worker.

The boy then turned his attention the other way to the rest of the town, he noticed a little farther away were larger houses with gates all around them. He could instantly tell you had to be pretty rich to live in one of those, he didn't like big houses very much but he wouldn't mind living in one someday.

When his stomach suddenly grumbled he sighed, he had yet to get food and he still had to unpack his things. Plus he had to get to bed early since he didn't want to be tired for his first day and it was already eight pm. Yugi walked back into his apartment and shut the balcony door, he went to his suitcase and backpack to haul into the only other room which was his bedroom. Walking in he saw his comfortable double bed and wardrobe, on the left side of the room was a window that showed him almost the same view as the balcony. On the other side of the room was the bathroom, which wasn't really that big either.

Yugi placed his backpack down on the bed before picking up his heavy suitcase and placing it down on the bed also. He then unzipped it and sighed, there was still so much unpacking to do.

xXxXx

After unpacking his things and taking a quick stop by the local convenient grocery store his fridge was filled with enough to get him by for another week. He couldn't get that much since money was a little tight right now, he'd gotten fired from his part time job a few months ago and was still trying to find a new one. Hopefully he would soon or he'd be in trouble paying for the apartment.

As soon as he had finished eating he'd taken a fast shower and brushed his teeth. While he was getting into his pajama's Yugi heard a knock on his door, unsure of who it could be he walked out of his bedroom after buttoning up his shirt and removed the locks off of the door to see who it was.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you but I think you dropped this in the parking lot." said someone who looked very similar to Yugi. He held up a phone and smiled slightly at him.

"Oh, wow thank you. I didn't even realize I dropped it." Yugi said while taking his phone from him and blushing unconsciously.

"No problem." he gazed at Yugi for a little bit longer before concluding his visit. "See ya around." he muttered before walking away.

Once he was gone Yugi closed and locked the door before looking over his phone. How had he known that this was his phone? Had he been watching him? Not really wanting to think that much about it he went back into his bedroom. Yugi placed his phone down on the nightstand before adjusting the alarm clock to go off at six thirty. He shut of his lamp then crawled under the covers of his bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Cross Roads

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Because of it I bring you another chapter! :D_**

**_Enjoy and please review! _**

* * *

><p>Rushing onto the large campus, Yugi almost managed to trip over air but steadied himself before he did. He'd completely lost track of time while eating breakfast and since he didn't have a car, he had to sprint as fast as his short legs could go to get here. If he didn't hurry faster he was going to be late, and being late on your first day said a lot about someone. His professors were probably already barely lenient as it was, he didn't need to push it.<p>

He had wanted to come early to even find his first classroom and now he just had to hope he could find it, within five minutes. Luckily the four class's seemed to all be very close to each other room wise, so he wouldn't have to be marching all over campus to find where he needed to go. While running he reached into his pocket to pull out a map of the school, he'd circled the building that had all of his class's in it before hand so that he wasn't hopeless at finding anything.

Yugi gazed up from the map and looked around at all of the grey brick building before spotting the one that he needed to be in. He hurried over to it and put the map back into his pocket since it was no longer needed.

Stepping up the few steps and entering the building, he didn't even look at his surroundings as he headed towards the correct room. Upon entering the slightly small room he approached the professors desk that was on the side of the room. He was glad that she was sitting down instead of up in front of the class.

"Excuse me?" Yugi mumbled politely.

She looked up at him. Then back to what she had been looking at in front of her. "Yugi Muto, correct?" her voice was very dull. Like she barely cared that he was there.

"Yes." he replied.

"You need to go to the computer lab along with these." Without looking up at him she picked up the journal she'd been looking at. She grabbed a stack of neatly assorted papers held together by a paper clip to hand to Yugi. "It's all due in two weeks."

"Alright." Yugi took the papers from her and was barely able to glance at the first one before she spoke again.

"The text book you'll need is there too, just self check it out." She stated.

Now that he knew what he was doing and where he needed to go he only had one problem. "I don't know where the lab is…" he said.

She looked up at him to barely almost glare, then gaze to the rest of the class. "I need someone to show Mr. Muto where the lab is."

Yugi felt his face redden at having every one now staring at him. Some people were already muttering things between each other and snickering rudely, thought it wasn't anything new, Yugi was use to that kind of treatment. When no one replied his expression down casted to the floor in embarrassment, no one really did like him.

"I'll do it!" shouted a boy suddenly. Standing from his chair and walking around the desks to stand next to Yugi.

Yugi looked up to the boy next to him. Glad that someone had offered to show him where to go.

"Great… thank you Mr. Wheeler." she said while gazing down to her journal and beginning to write.

"This way." The boy said while walking out of the classroom. Yugi followed after him hurriedly.

The first minute they walked it was silent and pretty awkward. Eventually the dirty blonde began talking in a his heavy Brooklyn accent. "So what's your name?"

Yugi was kinda stunned for a second that he was actually asking his name. "Uh… Yugi."

"Yugi, huh? I'm Joey, nice to meet ya." he stated gladly while throwing a smile down at Yugi.

Yugi after a moment smiled back. "Nice to meet you too Joey."

"How come your coming so late in the year? I mean, it's already half over ain't it?" Joey questioned curiously as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue coat.

"Well they lost my registration and it took them a few months to get everything straightened out. I was really lucky to be able to even start this late." Yugi explained.

"Wow, well that kinda sucks. At least you got to start though! You'll like it here." Joey told him.

Yugi found it nice to hear some reassurance. He had been so nervous about today and meeting Joey was already a good sign, he seemed really nice. Yugi couldn't say he'd met very many like him. So that the conversation didn't end at that he tried to keep it going. "Um, thank you for offering to walk me."

"No prob! Hey can I call you Yuge? I think it sounds better." he asked.

"I don't mind" Yugi said. No one had ever called him Yuge before.

Joey's smiled brightened. "Awesome!" when they reached a door with a sign that said lab D, Joey stopped walking. "Here we are, good luck getting a computer though." Joey stated as he turned and began walking away. "Later Yuge!" he called off his shoulder.

Yugi didn't have enough time to reply before Joey was out of ear shot. Entering the room he saw what Joey had meant, every computer was being used and almost every table in the middle of the room was sat at by someone with loads of papers sprayed all around them. Yugi scanned each computer along the walls for an empty spot, luckily he found one that was on the wall with the large windows. Yugi hesitantly approached the spot, avoiding any eyes that might try to contact his.

He didn't want to just sit down in case someone had been sitting here and just got up for a moment. Once he was standing behind the chair he glanced to the brunette at the computer next to it. He had to muster up a lot of courage to speak to them.

"Excuse me, but is someone sitting here?" Yugi asked.

His finger's instantly stopped typing and he glanced over his shoulder at Yugi. His icy blue eyes stunning Yugi for a mere second. He glared strongly before growling his reply. "To you? Yes." he then turned back around and continued typing.

Yugi tried to hide the hurt by lowering his head and turning away. Since the brunette wasn't going to let him sit there he didn't really have any other place to go, he didn't know where any other labs were and all of the other computers were taken. He could always come back later and for now just go back to class, but the professor may get angry at him if he told her why he had came back. This wasn't high school, he couldn't just have such a horrible excuse like that to not do what he was supposed to. But Yugi couldn't control how others acted towards him.

Yugi was about to leave before the same voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Yugi turned back to face him, seeing that he had turned all the way to gaze at Yugi. He really seemed to study Yugi for a moment, something that made him blush lightly.

"I thought you were someone else… I don't care if you use it or not." he replied then turned away from Yugi again.

"Thank you…" Yugi muttered while moving back to the computer and sitting down. He wondered who else the blue eyed man could have been talking about. Though right now he was just glad that he had a computer to use now. Yugi pressed the power button and while it turned on Yugi gazed at all of the papers before him, then remembering he had to grab a text book. Yugi placed all of the papers on the keyboard before turning in his chair and looking around for where the professor said he could get his text book. Not seeing it an idea came into his head.

Yugi turned back and glanced to the male next to him who looked hard at work and didn't want to be bothered. Yugi really hated to interrupt him a second time but really needed to know where he could get his text book. Again, having to muster up a lot of courage he spoke out.

"I'm sorry to bug you again, but do you think you could show me where I could get a text book for my english class, please?" Yugi asked towards him. Really hoping he wasn't ignored. The brunette clearly wasn't as open and kind as Joey had been.

After a few moments he stopped his fingers again to glare at his screen then to Yugi. "You act like you've never been in here before. I'm not some kind of tour guide!" he barked angrily.

Yugi took on a hurt expression. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to be a nuisance but this is my first day… and I really don't know where anything is." he confessed.

His glare didn't leave his face as he turned and pointed at a large desk that was in the back of the room. "Over there. Now stop bothering me."

"Thank you, and I am really sorry to." Yugi told him while getting up. As he began walking towards the desk he thought over the conversation he'd had with the male. Something about his blue eyes made shivers go up his spine, Yugi hated to admit it but he had been very attractive. Why he hated to admit it was because then if he ever had a conversation with him again, he'd most likely began blushing. Which he did a lot of.

As he reached the desk he found stacks of text books everywhere, each labeled for a different subject and level. Yugi recalled on one of the papers it had said that he needed an intermediate level. He scanned over all of the books before finding the right one and taking the first book off of the stack. He then went to the self scanner and check out to put the book under his name.

After that was done he went back to the computer to find that the brunette was now gone. Yugi couldn't help but frown slightly, had he been the cause of it? He really hoped not as he seated himself down at his computer. He had really seemed to annoy him though, either way Yugi focused back on to the work he had at hand. Not thinking about the attractive blue eyed man another second.

Easier said than done when he was almost all Yugi could think about.


	3. Red and Blue

_**I am really starting to enjoy typing this story, I don't know what it is, but's it's just fun! xD Thank you to my reviewers, I'm updating all of my stories so quickly for you guys. **_

_**Enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuge! Wait up!"<p>

Yugi stopped and glanced behind him seeing Joey running towards him. He smiled when the dirty blonde was before him. "Hi Joey, what's up?"

"Are you going home for lunch?" he questioned while trying to catch up on his breath from running.

Yugi nodded. "All my class's are finished for today so yeah, I just planned on going home."

Joey suddenly frowned. "Aw really? I got one more in about thirty minutes and I was wondering if ya wanted to have lunch with me. I think it'd be cool to get to know each other better."

Never before had anyone actually said that to him, so Yugi was surprised. "But, I didn't even bring a lunch-"

"I brought enough! I could share my lunch with you." offered Joey as he reached into his backpack to dig out a paper bag and smile at Yugi.

Even though sharing a lunch with someone he didn't know too well wasn't smart, he trusted Joey. Plus he did really want to get to know him better. "If your sure…"

"Positive!" he said before walking over to a block of cement that could be used as a bench. Yugi following suit.

The spiky haired boy watched as Joey pulled all sorts of food from the single paper bag, he wouldn't be surprised if pulled out a rabbit. When Joey urged him to take something he decided on one of the granola bars, it wasn't much of a lunch but he could always eat more when he got home.

"So since we're sitting here how about I point out a few faces you should avoid and get to know around here?" Joey questioned as more people began to pass. Most likely on their way to lunch also.

That would be nice. He didn't want to rub shoulders with the wrong person and end up in the trash can, it had happened a few times before. "Sure, that would be kinda nice to know."

Joey took a bite of his sandwich while watching everyone go by. After a moment he pointed towards a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. "That's Tea, she can really get on your nerves since she's always talking about friendship and her grades… but she's nice too. We hang out a lot so trust me, I know."

Yugi nodded acknowledging what he said.

"And that guy right there." Joey then turned his finger to point at a guy with black hair and green eyes. "That's Duke, he likes talking about himself a lot and thinks he's the best at duel monsters. I wouldn't hang out with him all that much, I do but only sometimes."

Yugi quickly perked up at hearing duel monsters, that was one of his favorite games to play. His grandpa and him use to play all the time, Yugi was so happy when he was finally able to start beating him. "Do you like dueling?" Yugi questioned.

"Totally, it's one of my favorite things to do when I'm not attempting to read a text book. What about you?" he asked back.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "It's one of my favorites too."

Joey's expression seemed to brighten. "Then I guess we'll have to duel some time and see whose better!"

Yugi nodded in agreement. He almost hadn't brought his deck with him from the game shop, he was glad he did now.

"Hey Joey, It'd be great if you gave me back my car keys now. It's been a week."

Yugi looked away from Joey to see who was before them now. Yugi instantly recognized him as the one who'd found his phone in the parking lot, he was a college student too? Right now this world felt really small.

Joey glared slightly before harshly sticking his hand into his pocket and tossing a pair of keys at him. "There."

He smiled while catching them and placing them in his pocket. "Thanks." his attention then went to Yugi. "Oh I know you…" he trailed before remembering yesterday. "We met yesterday after I gave you back your phone. Well, I guess we didn't properly meet." he held out his hand to Yugi. "I'm Yami."

Yugi stared at his hand for a long moment before taking it and shaking it slightly. "Nice to meet you, my names Yugi."

Yami seemed to gain a slight smirk before letting his hand go. "Is this your first day? If not, how come I've never seen you around? That's such a shame."

"It is." Yugi confessed.

"Ah, well that's good. I would have hated to know that I missed meeting someone as adorable as you." Yami said with a suggestive hint in his voice.

Yugi blushed dark red. "Oh, uh... thank you…"

Yami's smirk grew at this. "Anyways, see you guys around. And I hope especially to see more of you, Yugi." he stated before leaving.

Yugi placed his hands over his cheeks, it felt like he had a fever.

Joey suddenly laughed. "He's always trying to do that to the new guys."

"Has he ever done that to you?" Yugi questioned.

Joey laughed again and shook his head. "No way! We've known each other for a pretty long time. I knew him before he got interested in making awkward conversation with almost everyone."

"So he really does that to everyone?" Yugi questioned after a moment when he felt his blush die down.

"Not exactly, he came on pretty strong with you. I'm not sure what his plan is, but he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Joey told him while finishing off his sandwich. "I can tell you one thing though." Joey pointed towards a tall brunette that Yugi instantly recognized. "If you want to know about the people you should avoid, he's on the top of the list." Joey explained with a foul tone.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked. Watching as the brunette stopped walking to pull out his phone and answer it.

"That's Kaiba, I wouldn't doubt he was the most self centered and egotistic person in the whole world. He thinks he's better than everyone else because he's got a ton of money and he's the heir of KaibaCorp." Joey then glared towards him. "You can't even talk to the guy without him making some snarky comment. Man I'd love to punch him right in the face…" he trailed off angrily.

Yugi hadn't been aware that the brunette, Kaiba, was really so cruel. He didn't seem all too nice when Yugi spoke to him but he wouldn't of guessed that he was like how Joey explained him.

"I think someone who hates him more than me is Yami. They can't even stand in the same room with each other without a fight breaking out. Their like, mortal enemies." Stated the dirty blonde. "Plus I heard that he does a lot of smoking and drinking, if you ask me that's disgusting."

When looking at him Yugi didn't see that, normally you could tell if someone had those kinds of problems. To someone else, the things Joey was saying would have convinced you to keep away from him, but Yugi now wanted to know more. He felt drawn to Kaiba and he didn't know why, there was something about him that he really, really liked. He just couldn't figure it out yet.

"Have you ever even tried to be his friend?" Yugi blurted. He almost instantly regretting saying what he did. Since Joey disliked him so strongly, it made Yugi sound like he was going to defend Kaiba. He would, if only he actually knew him.

Joey gave him a look before shaking his head. "No way, no one could stand to be around him for more than a few seconds. Trust me Yugi, if you were thinking of trying, don't. There's a reason just about everyone is afraid of him. Either that or hate his guts."

Yugi took in what Joey said then gazed back to Kaiba and frowned. So he didn't have any friends either? Yugi knew exactly what that was like, now he just felt bad for him. Yugi bet that if he had at least one friend that he wouldn't be so mean. When Kaiba started walking away was when Yugi stood up.

"I'm sorry but I need to get home, I have a lot of work to get done. Maybe we could hang out some other time?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Joey grinned. "Yeah totally, later Yuge."

"Bye!" he called while running off towards the direction of Kaiba. He had a strong urge to attempt to start a conversation with him, due to all of the negative things that were said about him. Strangely that just encouraged Yugi more. He really wanted to know Kaiba now, he wanted to know more about why he was so distant and cruel to everyone. There always had to be a reason for that kind of behavior, and Yugi hoped that he could fix it. He thought it was kind of strange that he just suddenly got a strong interest in Kaiba but ignored it. He couldn't help it.

When Yugi was close enough he planned on calling out his name and placing his hand on his arm to stop him, But as soon as he opened his mouth another voice called out to him.

"Yugi." Yami shouted from a little bit farther away. Waving at him.

Yugi looked at Yami and retracted his hand, letting Kaiba slip through his fingers. He stopped walking and turned towards Yami who approached him.

"I figured since we live in the same apartment buildings I could give you a ride back. Unless you already have a ride of your own." Yami offered.

While he spoke his eyes had glanced to Kaiba, who had reached the parking lot a little farther away and was getting into a black corvette. Yugi's eyes then moved back to Yami and he smiled. "Sure, thank you."

Yami smiled back as him and Yugi began walking towards the parking lot. He wished that Yami hadn't done that, then he would have gotten to at least say hi to Kaiba. Though offering him a ride was very kind, even though today was so nice that it would have been a perfect day to walk. He had start walking here every day anyways at nearly six fifty since he couldn't afford a car.

Reaching the parking lot Yami went to stand before a red mustang to unlock it. The car beeped once before the headlights flashed. Yugi was impressed, he wished he could get a car like this.

"You have a really nice car." Yugi told him while going around to the passengers door and opening it to get in.

Once both boys were inside and had their seatbelts on Yami smirked lightly. "Thanks, I've only had it a few months." Before starting the car he gazed around it like looking for something before sticking the key in the ignition. "So far no food stains… I let Joey borrow it last week since his car was in the shop. I told him not to eat in here but I don't trust him."

"Was he in an accident or something?" Yugi questioned curiously. Yami pulled out of the parking space and began driving out of the parking lot.

"No, drag race." Yami admitted before stopping abruptly for another car to pull out.

Yugi didn't know anything about those, but did know one thing. "Aren't those… illegal?"

"Yeah, but we've never been caught." Yami replied.

"Do you race too?" Yugi asked him after a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be friends with people who did things illegally, who knows what else they did then.

"Not nearly as much as Joey, but if I ever get challenged then I never back down." Yami told him while driving again after the car in front of them started moving forward.

"But… isn't it dangerous?" Yugi was sure people had died doing things like that.

Yami glanced to Yugi to give him a dull look. "I think of it as your not going to live forever, might as well do something completely dangerous to make life a little more interesting." he explained as they got onto the road and started driving towards the apartment building. If it took about ten minutes to walk then it would be much less driving.

Yugi couldn't deny that Yami made a good point even though he would never do something like that. The most life threatening thing he would probably ever do is ride a rollercoaster, maybe not even that it just depends. "Have you raced this car?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "I haven't gotten the chance too. I'm sure I eventually will though."

Yugi glanced out of the window as they drove. Wondering more about the drag racing. "Where do you guys race?"

"There's an old road by the pier about three hours from here that's never used anymore. We had to block off the end though, if you didn't slow down fast enough you'd be plowing right into the ocean." Explained Yami.

"Has it ever happened? Someone not stop?" asked Yugi.

"No, no one has ever gotten hurt that I've heard of." Yami stated.

"That's good, but if no one has gotten hurt then what happened to Joey's car?" Yugi inquired. When he thought of someone car in the repair shop he thought of them being in an accident.

Yami chuckled. "His car broke down in the middle of a race. You should have seen how he reacted, I really wished I would have videotaped it."

Yugi grew more curious. "How did he react?"

"He got out of his car and started yelling at it, I've never seen him get that angry accept when I beat him at a duel monsters game." Yami confessed.

He was into duel monsters too? Yugi knew a lot of people in high school liked it but he hadn't realized it was popular in college too. "Your into duel monsters?"

Yami nodded.

Yugi smiled slightly. "Me too, maybe we could duel some time."

As they entered the parking lot for the apartments he glanced to Yugi to smile back. "Yeah, we will."

After finding a spot Yugi and Yami exited the car and walked through the parking lot, into the lobby, and up to the second floor in silence. When in front of Yugi's apartment, Yami waited until he got the door open to speak again.

"Well, if you ever need me I'm in eight just down the hall." he stated while gesturing down the hallway.

Yugi smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you again for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, and… if you'd like, I could take you home every day." he offered with a flirty smirk.

Yugi couldn't help but blush lightly. "Oh uh, thank you for the offer but I think I'll like walking better." Yugi confessed.

"Alright, then I guess I'll just have to wait for a rainy day." he admitted before turning and leaving after saying a quick goodbye.

Yugi watched as he walked away. He really liked his confidence and strong will, those were things Yugi wish he had. Retreating back into his apartment, he closed the door and leaned against it slightly. A short sort of smile coming across his face, somewhere deep down he couldn't wait for a rainy day.


	4. Whirlwind Emotions

_**Thanks for the reviews! =)**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! Review please! =D**_

* * *

><p>Within four days Yugi managed to get half way through most of his work, and he was proud of himself for it. Today was finally Friday, and after the long week he had, he was really looking forward to having the weekend to relax a little bit since his class's were only during the week. He also had spent his lunch each day with Joey like he had on Monday, the other day he'd actually brought his deck and they'd dueled. Joey was a great duelist and they ended up tying miraculously. Honestly Yugi had thought a lot of the time he was going to lose, Joey summoned monsters and played trap and magic cards that he had never seen before.<p>

His grandpa may own a game shop but that didn't mean he knew every single card in the entire game. He'd only picked the ones he'd thought worked really well together.

So since he spent all of his lunches with Joey, Yami always seemed to show up too. He'd gotten to really know them better after a week, and he was happy to finally say he had friends. They were both very nice to him, sometimes Yami was a little bit too nice. He noticed how he really enjoyed flirting with him, he wasn't sure if he was doing it just to mess with him or if he had feelings for him. Either way Yugi always blushed at it. He did find Yami to be attractive, which was why he blushed so much, but he wondered why he flirted with him because he sure wasn't that much.

There wasn't really anything about him that he thought anyone would like, he was really shy and short. Who would ever want to date him?

On the other hand he'd also been working on trying to get closer to Kaiba. After Monday he started seeing him in the lab everyday, which was where Yugi went too. Yugi always somehow managed to get a computer next to his, and he always greeted him. The first two days he didn't get any reply but after that, Kaiba acknowledge him a little bit more by actually glancing to him. It may not seem like much, but to Yugi it was a step in the right direction.

Just today he managed to find Kaiba right after his last class had ended, he'd attempted a conversation but Kaiba only pushed him away. Yugi had been hurt by it but kept from being discouraged. He knew that he would be able to get through to him, he just needed a little bit more time, but he knew he was close. The only thing that really made things hard on him was how much he was trying, and how difficult it was for him to go out of his comfort zone to even say hi to him, and he was just shot down.

Yugi had to admit, what Joey said was true about him. He was incredibly selfish, he didn't care that he hurt anyone else as long as they left him alone, but Yugi planned on changing that. He didn't know what Kaiba thought of the world, but he wanted to show him it wasn't all bad, that someone really wanted to be his friend. He hoped that Kaiba would eventually realize this and open up to him. Yugi wasn't sure exactly why he was trying so hard to get his attention, but it could be because he just liked to be around him. Even though he was constantly ignored, there was just something about Kaiba. Something different that no one else had about them.

Kaiba was incredibly inapproachable at first glance, the sight of his glare probably sent many away, but it only brought Yugi closer. He was willing to do almost anything to get Kaiba to have an actual conversation with him. Yugi didn't know what he had to do, but he was determined to find out what.

Yugi sighed while looking away from his large english text book, since he missed so much he was having to do a lot of extra work. Luckily though since after going to class, he would come straight home and work until about ten pm and go to bed, he had a lot of the work already done. The work was much harder then high school and required a lot more time and effort, but that wasn't much of a problem for Yugi. He honestly liked the work to be a little bit more challenging. He felt like he was learning more.

When hearing his phone buzz on the coffee table he moved the text book off of his lap, then reached over to check the text he'd gotten. Joey and Yami had given him their phone numbers so it had to be from one of them.

As soon as Yugi opened his phone he saw that it was from Yami, which made him smile slightly while reading over the text.

_"You really should come open your door."_

Yugi laughed as he shut his phone and placed it on the coffee table. He then got up from the couch and went to his door. Opening it, he saw Yami standing smiling at him.

Yami then took on a look of fake surprise. "Oh Yugi! What a coincidence, I was just about to knock!" he said completely sarcastically.

Yugi laughed again. "Sure you were."

"Are you busy?" Yami questioned. Seeming to want to get right to the point of his visit.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the text book then back at Yami. "Well I was just doing a little bit of homewo-"

"Great, so your not busy! Would you like to come with me on a walk? This part of town is really quite beautiful at sunset." he said quickly. Not meaning to be rude about irrupting him it seemed.

Honestly he wasn't really sure if he should, he had wanted to finish up all of his work so that he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Still, he didn't want to reject Yami, he had to make time for his friends too. He finally had some, and he didn't want to lose them because he was always doing homework.

Yugi then smiled at him. "Sure, but as long as it's not too long."

Yami smiled right back.

"Let me get my keys first…" he mumbled while going back into the apartment, grabbing his keys off of the kitchen counter. He walked back to the door, shut it, and locked it. When facing Yami he gave him a reassuring look. "Ok, ready!"

Both Yami and Yugi walked down the outside hallway and to the elevator. After a minute or so they were past the lobby and parking lot, starting down the sidewalk to where ever Yami had in mind. Yugi had never really walked around this part of town before, so it was all new to him. He gazed around at whatever caught his eye, most of the time if he looked at something for a long time, Yami would tell him something about it or an experience he had there.

They walked on for what felt like minutes on end, past buildings and people, Yugi barely paid much mind to them, more focused on the sky before him. Yami had been right, it was so beautiful.

"So Yugi, how do you like living here? Is it anything like where you were before?" Yami asked a little out of nowhere.

Yugi was startled for a moment since so enveloped in the sunset, but quickly recovered. "I use to live about three hours away, but yes, I do like it here a little bit better. The sunsets were never as amazing as this. Maybe I just never noticed them."

"It's funny how living in a different perspective can change your outlook on life." he muttered.

Yugi glanced to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm sure you use to live with you parents before this, right?"

Yugi shook his head. "Grandpa."

"Oh, sorry…" he said before continuing. "Anyways, now your independent, so you start to see and realize how truly beautiful something is when looking at it…" he trailed off slightly gazing at Yugi.

Yugi noticed this, and it took a moment for him to register what was said and what it implied before blushing. He quickly gazed away from Yami while then spotting a small ice cream shop. "Oh! Ice cream! Too bad I didn't bring any money…"

"That's not a problem, I can pay for it." Yami replied as they neared it.

Yugi looked back to him wearily. "Are you sure? You don't have too. I can live."

Yami only smiled. "I insist."

Yugi, after a moment smiled back lightly. "Thank you."

When they entered the shop Yugi rushed towards where you could pick all of the different flavors of ice cream, gazing over them all he was stuck between bubble gum and chocolate. He then gazed back at Yami and frowned. "I don't know which one I want."

Yami chuckled while coming to stand next to Yugi. "Well which ones are you debating?"

"Chocolate and bubble gum." he admitted. They both sounded really good right now.

"Hmm… I think you should get chocolate, it's a classic, and you can never go wrong with that." Yami replied. "I know that's what I'm getting."

Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Your right. I'll get that too then."

As Yami went to order their ice cream, Yugi sat down at a empty table. He was very grateful for Yami buying him ice cream, he didn't think anyone could be so kind to him. This must be what having a friend was like, they just did things for you without expecting any kind of payment.

When Yami came back to him he placed both of the medium sized bowls of ice cream down, and sat next to Yugi in one of the chairs. Yugi instantly grabbed his and took the blue plastic spoon in his hand. Before eating any he looked at Yami.

"Thank you again for doing this." he stated happily before smiling.

"Anything to see you smile." Yami replied with a light smirk.

Yugi blushed and gazed down at his ice cream before beginning to eat it. Thinking over what Yami had said.

xXxXx

"I had a lot of fun, I really appreciate you inviting me." Yugi stated as they reached his apartment after having their ice cream and walking back. He turned towards his door to unlock it and walk in, he turned to face Yami before closing his door.

Yami smiled back at him before getting closer to Yugi. "I'm glad, maybe we could do it again sometime?" he suggested before leaning in and kissing Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi's eyes instantly widened and he felt his whole body burn up. When Yami backed away from him he stayed in shock for a moment before feel a huge wave of embarrassment come over him. "Sure, bye!" he instantly replied before stepping away from him to practically slamming the door in his face. He locked the door and turned away from it, his mind replying what had just happened over and over, he felt so bad for slamming the door in his face but he didn't know what else to do.

Yugi stood idly for what could have been hours, all of the flirting had meant something then? He hadn't been just messing with him? Yugi didn't even know what to think, he didn't know what to do, if he had been leading him on he hadn't meant too. The constant blushing probably hadn't helped. He did find Yami handsome, but did he have a crush on him? Did he like him in a way other then friendship? Sometimes he thought about what it would be like to kiss him, but hadn't really thought about a crush. He must if he thought about those things.

Not really sure what to do now he went back to the couch and sat down. A whirlwind of emotions overcoming him, and he had no idea how to sort them out.


	5. Car Paint and Duel Monsters

_**Thank you reviewers and readers! :)**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, and review please! =D**_

* * *

><p>Yugi had thought a lot about what happened with Yami, he'd slept on it, and even mindlessly stirred his cereal thinking about it. What was he going to do? He didn't really think he was ready for a relationship, if that was what he wanted. He barely even knew him and he wasn't even sure if he liked him in that kind of way. There was a lot about Yami to like, he was really kind and caring, those things Yugi really liked, but he was still unsure. He knew he'd need more than just one day to think about it.<p>

He also felt really, really, bad about shutting the door on him like that, he hoped that Yami wasn't mad at him for it. Yugi had considered going over to his apartment many times to apologize but he couldn't face Yami right now, it was too awkward. He'd been so nice to him, and then Yugi repays him by slamming the door in his face. He just hadn't known how else to react, he wasn't sure of his feelings yet. He did know for the time being, he was going to avoid Yami.

When he heard his phone vibrate on the kitchen counter from the couch, he had a sudden fear of seeing who had texted him. What if it was Yami? But there could be a chance it was Joey too. Yugi hesitantly stood up and went to grab his phone. He opened it and relief coursed through him seeing that it had been from Joey. He opened the text and read it to himself.

_"Hey Yuge, I think it would be fun if we hung out today. Maybe we could get in some dueling! I still need to beat ya!"_

Yugi texted back his reply. "Sure, but I don't know where you live, and even if I did, I don't have a car."

Joey's almost instantly texted him back. "_Don't worry about it! I can come and pick you up, just tell me where you live."_

Since he had only lived here a week he couldn't remember the street name. Almost unable to tell Joey where he lived, he thought of something. "Do you know where Yami lives?"

His reply was. _"Yeah."_

"Great, I live in those apartments too. Number twelve." Yugi quickly texted.

Yugi had to wait a few moments before Joey text him back. _"Awesome, I thought I was gonna have to drive all over town until I found it. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"I'll be ready." Yugi told him then placed his phone down on the counter. He gazed down at his body and figured he might want to change out of his pajama's before seeing Joey.

xXxXx

When Yugi changed and got his deck together he still have fifteen minutes before Joey got there. Not sure what else to do, he walked out onto his balcony to take in the morning air. He was kind of surprised that Joey was up this early. It was about eight am, and Joey seemed like the kind who would sleep in until at least noon on a weekend. Either way he was just glad that he was going to be out of the apartment all day, he'd been a little worried about stay there all day because he might just think about Yami. He really needed to get him off of his mind, and what better way than spending his time with Joey.

Yugi had really grown to like the dirty blonde, he was very funny when not meaning to be and always was able to make him laugh. He'd also learned that he was pretty popular, he seemed to know just about everyone and saw him hanging out with all different sorts of people. If he knew so many people he hoped that it was actually just going to be them hanging out, it would be really awkward if he invited other people.

Especially if he invited Yami, Yugi really hoped he didn't because then things would be really awkward. Yugi really wished that there was another way to leave the apartment besides walking past his door. Though he doubted Yami was just sitting there watching from him, he probably had his own plans for today. Normally Saturday's were when everyone went out and did something or another, Yugi just remembered that the game shop had been really busy on Saturday's.

Yugi placed his hands on the railing of the balcony and looked down, seeing a small sort of forest behind the apartments, and beyond that was more buildings. His eyes then scanned over the expensive houses farther away, they almost seemed secluded from the rest of the town. Like the people that lived there were better than everyone else. That idea was reinforced by the tall black fences around each estate. He was glad he didn't live there, he liked living in the middle of town. That way he didn't have to walk twenty minutes just to go to the store, from where he was now it was less than five.

As soon as Yugi walked back into his apartment and shut the door, he heard a loud bang on the door which made him jump. Quickly grabbing his phone and keys from the counter he went to the door and opened it to see Joey.

"What kind of knock was that?" Yugi said with a frown. "You scared me."

Joey chuckled. "Sorry."

Yugi walked out of the apartment and locked the door, then quickly walked with Joey down the hallway. Walking even faster and his heart rate increasing when going by Yami's door, like scared it was just going to open. Though when they passed it without anything happening Yugi relaxed. They went down the elevator, and exited the lobby before stopping in the parking lot. Yugi looked at all of the cars and couldn't even begin to guess which one was Joey's. Though he did notice Yami's car wasn't here, so he'd almost had a heart attack for no reason.

"Which car is yours?" Yugi asked curiously. Glancing over to Joey.

"Right here!" he then began running towards a car. When he stopped he turned to Yugi and placed his hand on a red Lamborghini, Yugi was starting to get really jealous that everyone else had nice cars expect for him. How were they even able to afford these?

Yugi approached him and gazed at the car. "Wow."

"Beautiful, huh? A 1985, wasn't my first car but it took a lot of work to fix it up." Joey stated while going to the driver's door and getting in.

Yugi followed but went into the passenger's seat. After putting his seatbelt on and Joey starting the powerful engine he asked a question. "What did you mean by that? You didn't buy it?"

Joey shook his head while pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street. "I've been working at the local repair shop for about a year, when a man came in with this car it was completely destroyed. It barely even looked like a car, and he wanted to get rid of it, he said that it was beyond repair. He planned on just taking it to the junkyard but I offered to take it off of his hands. I fixed it all up myself, well almost. I had a little bit of help, but now, another year later I have this." Joey explained. Turning into the second lane to pass a car going too slow, when in fact Joey was just going too fast.

"Your really lucky. I wish I even had a car." Yugi stated.

"Hah, well it isn't everything, just two weeks ago it broke down in the middle of a race." Joey told him.

Yugi recalled hearing this from Yami earlier that week. "Oh yeah, Yami told me that. I'm glad you got it working again."

"It took me a while to figure out what was going on, but the torque converter just had to be replaced, go figure." he replied.

Yugi knew nothing about cars so he had no idea what that was, but nodded slightly anyways. "So, how come you do drag races even though their illegal?"

"I guess I just like driving my car fast, on the road it's too slow. I never do them for money if that's what you think, we never bet on races." Joey told him.

"Do you mean Yami doesn't bet either?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded. "He wouldn't even bet he'd win if you were riding a bike. Once your behind a fast car like this one, an goin' over ninety on a straight towards the ocean, you'll know what I mean. The adrenaline kicks in big time."

Yugi probably would never know what that was like, he never did get that adrenaline feeling. He was kind of surprised that they didn't bet on the races though, he thought that was a big point of a race. Joey and Yami didn't seem to be that into money anyways, even if they did both have really expensive cars. He couldn't believe how lucky Joey had been to get this car for free, even though he had to put it back together, it was still extremely lucky.

Driving for another five minutes they reached Joey's apartment, it was much nicer than the one Yugi was staying in, and they actually had a garage for your car. As soon as they pulled into the garage Yugi saw all sorts of tools, screws, and various items that he had no idea what they were used for. Joey was clearly into cars, either that or he was really good at working with them.

"Yeah, I know, I gotta clean this out some day." he mentioned. He must have noticed Yugi's looking around at his garage. When they both got out of the car, Joey walked over to a counter and grabbed two cans of what looked like blue spray paint. He turned to smile at Yugi. "Since I got you here, think you could help me spray paint my car blue? I wanted to change the color for a race I got comin' up next weekend."

"Sure, but are you still going to want it blue after your race?" Yugi questioned.

"Don't worry about it." he said while tossing the can over the car to Yugi who barely caught it. "This stuff comes off with water, I just have to hope it doesn't rain between now and then." Joey admitted. He popped open the can and let the top land on the ground where ever. He then went to a drawer and grabbed two white items that Yugi couldn't identify. Joey walked over to Yugi and handed him a mask that went over your nose and mouth. "Trust me, you'll want to wear one. I have a friend who's got paint in their lungs from not wearing a mask when doing this kind of stuff."

Yugi nodded. He didn't even think that was possible, but he didn't question him.

After Joey had put on his mask he began spray painting the front of the car, making sure to go back and forth with his hand so that the paint was even.

Yugi also put on the mask but wasn't sure exactly what to paint and what not to paint. "Um, do I just paint everything?"

Joey stopped and glanced to him. "Yeah, except don't get the windows, taillights, side view mirrors, or license plate." he told him before going back to spraying.

Yugi nodded again then walked around to the back of the car. He had never done this before, so he hoped that he didn't somehow screw up. He was sure the worst he could do was spray it somewhere it wasn't supposed to be, or print his hand on the car.

xXxXx

Yugi eventually got the whole back of the car and Joey the front and the left side. Now they both worked on finishing the right side before Yugi's can ran out of paint.

"Joey, I think this can is empty." he admitted. Turning to face the dirty blonde.

He stopped and turned to Yugi. "No way. I was sure these would last and I would even have extra." Joey approached Yugi and took the can from him. He shook it before spraying it out, the paint spraying all over Yugi's hand, turning it completely blue.

"Joey!" Yugi cried. Pulling away his now blue hand to gaze at it then frown at his friend.

"Oops. Sorry!" he said through laughter. "At least it will come off after you wash your hands!"

Yugi only continued to frown at him before using his paint to spray a large circle on his white shirt. "There, now we're even!"

Joey gazed down at his shirt then took Yugi's can from him. "Now your in for it! I'm gonna turn you into a smurf!"

Yugi instantly backed away, when bumping into the counter he glanced back at it and saw other cans of paint. He quickly grabbed a red one and opened it to spray another circle on Joey's shirt, this time red.

"Yugi!" Joey growled before spraying lines all over Yugi's shirt and neck.

"No fair!" he cried while running past him and out of the garage. He turned back and saw Joey nowhere in sight. This made Yugi frown to himself. He looked all around for his friend, a moment later he was surprise attacked from behind and his whole back spray painted blue. Yugi turned his attention back to his friend, he was about to spray him before Joey grabbed his arm that had the paint can in it and brought it up over his head. Joey managed to get the rest of Yugi's shirt completely blue from its once black color, he got to his elbow before Yugi broke the grip. He stood back and began laughing almost hysterically.

"What's so funny!" Joey growled. Looking around for what Yugi could be laughing at.

Yugi could barely speak through his laughter, he had to take the mask off his mouth to be able to breathe. "Y-You look really good with red streaks!" he managed to say.

Joey stared at him for a moment before using his arm to feel the top of his head. When he brought it down red paint was blotched over his arm. "Ugh!" he complained. Only a moment later did he laugh a little bit too. "I think that's enough paint for today." Joey stated while going back into the garage to put the two cans of paint down. He also took Yugi's from him and the mask then removed his from his face. When he came out of the garage this time he had his keys, he shut the garage door and stood before Yugi. "We should probably clean up before this stuff gets harder to scrub off."

Yugi quit his laughing fit and nodded. He hadn't laughed that much in a long time.

Going around the garage they walked up a flight of stairs, Joey opened his apartment door and they walked in. Yugi gazed around it, the layout was a little bit like his apartment except much bigger. The kitchen wasn't tiny like his and his furniture was a lot better looking.

"If you want you can take a shower, either I will be before or after you." Joey stated as he walked through the living room to place his keys on the kitchen counter.

"That would be nice." Yugi replied. He really didn't want to spend the rest of the day, or what was left of it, covered in blue paint. "What time is it anyways?"

Joey glanced back to the clock on the stove. "About six."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. _Already?_ He couldn't believe they'd spent all day spray painting that car. They probably also wasted a lot of time spray painting each other. "Wow, it's late." Yugi mumbled.

"Yeah, really. I didn't think that would take so long!" Joey admitted while going around to lean against the counter and gaze at Yugi. "Did you want to stay for dinner? I make a pretty mean meatloaf."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle, but he reassured Joey by smiling back at him. "Sure!" he then looked down at his paint covered clothes before back at Joey. "Could you show me where the shower is?"

"Oh! Yeah, duh. Sorry." Joey then walked past Yugi, they walked down a small hallway with three doors. "That door." he pointed to the farthest door on the left. "Is my room, don't go in there…"

Yugi didn't question him.

He then gestured to the farthest on the right. "That's my baby sister, Serenity's room. She's on a trip with my mom right now, maybe you'll get a chance to meet her some time. She's pretty sweet."

Yugi nodded and smiled back at Joey who took a quick glance at him.

"And door number three is the bathroom!" he said while walking to it and opening the door. Him and Yugi walked inside and to the shower. "I don't need to show you how to turn it on, do I?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Ok good." he then looked to Yugi's clothes. "While you take a shower, I could get your clothes cleaned if you want." Joey offered.

"I don't take very long showers…" Yugi admitted. He knew a load of laundry could take about an hour, and his showers were only at the most twenty minutes.

"Well I think I have some old spare clothes you could wear until yours are cleaned." Joey stated. "Or you could spend the rest of the day in painted clothes, it's your choice."

Yugi didn't really want to wear blue paint on his clothes for the rest of the day. He smiled at Joey. "Ok… thank you."

Joey smiled back. "No problem! Just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll wash them, I'll leave the spare's in front of the door." Joey told him while exiting the bathroom. "If ya need anything, I'll be in the kitchen after getting the clothes." Joey stated while closing the door after him.

Yugi waited a few minutes before hearing Joey drop off the clothes. He then started the shower and stripped himself of his clothes, remembering to take out his phone and deck before he placed them outside the door. After grabbing the spare clothes and going back into the bathroom, Yugi looked over them for a moment. They actually didn't look too big, when getting them, Joey must have accidently gotten the wrong size and just kept them. Yugi put the clothes on the bathroom counter before getting into the shower and finally scrubbing the paint off of him.

xXxXx

After finishing his shower, Yugi got dressed in the white shirt and dark blue shorts before exiting the bathroom. He felt a whole lot better after showering. When he walked into the living room he noticed Joey hard at work finishing up dinner.

Joey noticed Yugi out of the corner of his eye and began talking to him. "Was your shower ok? Sometimes the water randomly gets too cold, I blame it on the damn plumbing. I think whenever the people who live next door flush their toilet it just gets cold."

Yugi took a seat on the couch and nodded. "It was fine."

"Good." he then placed a lid over something on the stove and walked out of the kitchen. "Well now it's my turn, if you happen to hear the timer go off before I'm out, could you hurry and take that pot off of the stove? I don't even wanna begin telling you how many times I've caught that stove on fire doing that…"

Yugi chuckled. "Sure."

"Awesome, thanks bud." he said before retreating to his room. There must be another shower in there.

Since not sure what else to do, he grabbed the controller off of the coffee table in front of him and turned the large T.V on. He mindlessly flipped through channels before settling on Domino's local news channel. He wasn't a fan of it but it was something slightly interesting.

Watching it for the next thirty minutes he heard a lot about a cat getting stuck in a tree, a house catching on fire, and something about some new duel invention coming out. When he heard a sudden buzzer, Yugi jumped then remembered what Joey said.

He got up off of the couch quickly and went to the stove. He turned it off and took the pot off of the burner. Not really sure where to put it, he placed it down next to the sink. Yugi stared at the pot for a moment before grabbing the lid, having curiosity get the better of him, looking inside. What he saw was broccoli, suddenly hearing his stomach growl, he waved away some of the steam before picking up one of the vegetables and sticking it in his mouth.

"I see you couldn't wait."

Yugi almost choked on the broccoli at suddenly hearing Joey's voice. He quickly swallowed it before he actually did then glanced to Joey and nodded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Though I do seem to have a knack for it, don't I?" Joey asked with a laugh.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, you do."

Joey laughed again. "So I was thinking, after dinner did you wanna have a duel? You brought your cards right?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Then would you want too? Unless you need to go home." Joey stated. Seeming a little forlorn about the last part.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Yeah, sounds fun. I think only one game though, I do need to get home soon."

"Alright. Then let's get eating!" Joey told him while going to the cabinet to grab two plates. He handed one to Yugi and then grabbed a large dish of meatloaf, he must have been just heating up, out of the oven. "Hope your hungry." he said while putting the large dish down next to the pot of broccoli.

Yugi nodded. He was starving.

xXxXx

"Rgh! Yuge, how do you keep winning?" Joey barked from across the coffee table. He looked over his hand before placing it down on the table.

Yugi giggled. "I don't know. Maybe luck."

Joey glared. "That Dark Magician of yours gets me every time!"

Yugi picked up all of his cards from the table and yawned. They'd dueled about five times, and each Yugi had won. He had no idea what time it could be by now, but his eyes were fighting him desperately to close. He yawned again before looking to Joey. "What time is it?"

Joey glanced back at the clock. "Midnight."

"Midnight!" Yugi cried. Unable to believe he actually dueled with Joey for so long.

"I guess time just got away from us… did you still want me to take you home? You could always just crash on my couch, I got a pillow and blanket you could use." Joey offered as he also picked up his cards from the coffee table. Then shuffled his deck once or twice, Yugi was too tired to count.

"If you don't mind…" he mumbled tiredly. Beginning to sway slightly from his drowsiness.

Joey only laughed at him. "Geez Yuge, you clearly aren't a night owl. Ever heard of caffeine?" he joked before standing and helping Yugi up and onto the couch. "I'll be right back, try not to pass out." Joey told him before quickly leaving.

Yugi yawned loudly again before stretching up his arms. He wrapped his arms around himself until Joey came back with a pillow and a blanket.

Joey placed the pillow down over one of the armrests of the couch then tossed the blanket over Yugi. He laughed before patting his head. "Night Yuge. I'll take ya home in the morning."

Yugi removed the blanket from his head and wrapped it around himself before smiling tiredly at Joey and nodding. Too tired to muster up a reply. Once Joey was gone and the lights were turned off, Yugi fell down on the couch and closed his eyes for some desperate sleep.


	6. Back to the Schedule

**A/N: **_Omg, Yugi's breakfast in this chapter is like a dream for me! XD Now i'm off to play my new favorite game! Oh, but thank you everyone who reviewed! Your all so nice! :) *Runs off to obsessively play video game*_

_Review please!_

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke to the smell of toast, waffles, and coffee entering his nose. His eyes slowly opened, he was disoriented at seeing a different ceiling, then remembered he had unexpectedly stayed the night at Joey's. He couldn't believe they had spent the whole night dueling, he'd never done that before. Normally he only stayed up until eleven, but staying up until midnight had been ridiculous. How was Joey able to do that? Maybe he was just use to it, after all he did drag races, surely some of them had to be late at night.<p>

The small boy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning once. The couch hadn't exactly been comfortable to sleep, a sign was his back was very sore, but it would probably get better within a few hours. Yugi glanced over to the kitchen to see no one in it, which was a surprise since he could smell food. He then glanced to the coffee table and saw a plate of waffles and toast sitting before him. Next to it was a cup of still steaming coffee.

Yugi smiled, Joey could be very considerate when he wasn't painting him blue. Yugi turned towards the coffee table still sitting, he wrapped the blanket around himself before picking up the plate to bring onto his lap and beginning to eat. He was amazed that Joey was actually a really good cook, he didn't seem like the type who could cook well. Yugi wasn't that bad either, but his food was normally all charcoaled.

After finishing his food a few minutes later he placed the plate back down on the table before taking the coffee in his hands. He didn't even remember the last time he'd had coffee, caffeine was normally not his thing.

"Hey Yuge! Your up! How was your sleep?" Joey asked as he walked into the living room.

"Ok, my back kinda hurts though." Yugi admitted while taking a sip of the coffee. It was almost too strong but after a moment it tasted better.

Joey frowned slightly. "Sorry bud, I know that couch isn't the best."

"It's ok." Yugi admitted. Smiling lightly.

After a moment Joey's frown also disappeared. "So got any plans today?" he asked.

Yugi thought it over for a moment before shaking his head.

"Great! Then me and you are gonna enter a tournament!" Joey proclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Yugi asked hurriedly. "What kind of tournament?"

"Relax! A duel monsters one! It's only today." Joey told him.

Yugi wasn't very sure about that. "But Joey… I'm not even that good…"

Joey instantly scoffed. "Yuge! You beat me five times in a row last night! Your really good!"

Yugi couldn't help but blush. "Still, I bet the people there will be way better than me."

"How do you know if you don't try? Come on, it'll be fun!" Joey said before smiling. "And there's a prize if you win! Come on! Who doesn't love prizes?"

Joey made a point. "Alright, I'll go." Yugi finally agreed.

"Awesome! Then how about I'll take you home, you can change, and then we'll leave!" Joey stated.

"Alright. Just let me finish this." Yugi stated. Gesturing to the half depleted coffee.

Joey chuckled. "Don't ya just love coffee?"

xXxXx

After going back to the apartment to change, Yugi and Joey were now walking towards a table in the middle of the park. Today was an extremely nice day to be outside, there were no clouds in sight, Joey had been worried that it may just start raining out of nowhere, like a flash flood, but it wasn't that likely since the sky was perfectly blue. Behind the table were possibly twenty other people dueling, holographic monsters were everywhere.

"I'm nervous about this…" Yugi mumbled. Glancing at all of the other duels and duelists.

Joey patted Yugi on the back. "Relax, it'll be fun."

When they approached the table a girl sitting at it looked to them.

"We're here to enter." Joey told her.

She nodded before glancing down at the list in front of her. After a moment she looked to them. "I'm sorry, but we're only excepting one more entry."

Joey frowned while glancing down at Yugi.

"You can enter, I'm sure you'd do much better than me." Yugi said.

Joey then glared. "I don't think so!" he suddenly grabbed Yugi's arm and turned towards the girl. "Yugi is here to enter!"

"Joey!" Yugi cried. Squirming in the grip over him.

The girl wrote down Yugi's name then reached behind her to grab a duel disk and medium sized silver coin then handed them over to Joey. "The rules are the same as in a normal duel, no forbidden cards. You have until two pm to get five of those coins. If you lose all of your coins you are disqualified. You have to accept any duels that you are challenged to and if your going to watch." she glared slightly at Joey. "There is no backseat coaching." she then turned her attention to Yugi. "Failure to comply to these rules makes you automatically disqualified."

They nodded to her before walking behind the table. They found a bench and sat down while Yugi put his deck into the slot where it went and pulled the disk onto his arm. Joey then handed over the silver coin to Yugi.

"Good luck! I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines!" Joey told him while grinning.

Yugi smiled to him. "Thanks."

"Well if it isn't Joey!"

Both turned to see a boy standing before them while this arms crossed. He had black hair and green eyes, Yugi remembered his name was Duke.

Joey glared slightly at him. "Duke, too bad I'm not dueling or I'd cream ya!" he then glanced to Yugi. He grabbed his arm for the second time that day and pulled Yugi up with him. "You'll just have to duel my buddy, Yugi!"

Duke laughed. "Him? What is he, five?"

Yugi down casted to the ground in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Joey growled. He then looked to Yugi. "Don't let him get to you, he's all talk."

Yugi looked up at Joey and nodded.

Joey turned his attention back to Duke. "Yugi challenges you to a duel!"

"I'll be wasting my time, but whatever." Duke then held one out of three of his coins between his fingers. "It'll be fun completely destroying him."

"Why don't you wager all of your coins Duke, or are you scared?" Joey mocked.

Duke instantly glared. "Fine! I'll wager all three of my coins but there's no way I'm gonna lose to this pip squeak."

Yugi stood up from the bench and watched as the duel disk folded itself out for the duel. They walked into the grass before starting the duel.

xXxXx

As the holographic monsters disappeared, Duke fell onto his knees in defeat. He punched the ground angrily.

"How could I lose!"

Yugi approached him. "That was a really good duel, I had fun." Yugi stated. Even though Duke had taunted him a lot during the duel he was still nice to him, it was just his nature.

Duke eventually stood and held out his hand with the three coins in it. "Take them." as soon as Yugi did he turned and walked away without another word.

Yugi watched after him for a moment before turning to face Joey who had also been watching Duke leave.

"You really showed him! Good job Yuge, maybe he'll back off trying to pretend he's the best duelist in the world." Joey said as they faced each other. "And now you got four coins! Only one more to get!" Joey then smirked. "I wonder what the prize is… I hope it's food, if it is you'll share with me right?" he asked anxiously.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Joey sighed a breath of relief. "Awesome, thanks bud."

xXxXx

After losing one coin and winning another duel to get two more. That portion of the tournament ended and then came the finals were whoever had five coins participated in. Yugi winning all of matches, claiming the prize of a hundred and fifty dollars. Plus he received an invitation to compete in another tournament, which would be next weekend for a much more advanced class of duelists. They now were walking back to the street were Joey parked his car, the sun was setting and Yugi was gazing at the check in his hands. He couldn't believe he had actually won the tournament.

All the people he had dueled against had been really good, and he was so surprised he had been able to win. He had to admit, without Joey cheering him on he knew he wouldn't have done it.

Joey glanced down at Yugi as they walked. He smiled while placing a hand on his back. "Good job today Yugi, you really are a great duelist!"

Yugi blushed lightly while looking up to his friend. "Thanks… I couldn't have done it without you though. Your cheering got me through all the tough spots."

Joey laughed and scratched behind his head. "Nah! It was all you. I was just the support."

Yugi shook his head, gazing to the check in his hands again. "I want you to have some of the money too… since you helped me so much."

"No Yuge! That's all yours! You won it all by yourself." Joey told him seriously.

"But-"

"No buts Yuge! Keep it."

Yugi smiled up at him. "Thank you."

They stayed silent the rest of the walk, once they were in Joey's car and driving back to Yugi's apartment, Joey asked something.

"Are you gonna compete in that advanced tournament this coming weekend?" Joey asked curiously. Stopping suddenly since reaching a red light.

Yugi honestly wasn't very sure. "I don't know… do you think I should?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah! You totally should." Joey encouraged. Glancing over to Yugi in the passenger's seat.

Yugi looked to him. Still traces of uncertainty in his expression. "Really? Would you come and watch if I did?"

Joey then frowned. "I don't know, It's not that I wouldn't want to! I just have a race coming up and I gotta make sure my car doesn't break down again. I've been looking forward to this race for a few weeks, I hope you can understand that. But just because I don't go doesn't mean you shouldn't. Yuge, you're a really good duelist and I bet you'd win that tournament hands down!"

"I'll have to think about it…" Yugi mumbled.

"You really should, that Dark Magician of yours really kicks everyone's butt. As soon as that guys on the field your opponent might as well give up!" Joey said. Most likely recalling all of the times he had lost from Yugi's Dark Magician. "Where is that tournament gonna be anyways…?"

Yugi had to think back to when he was told to remember. "I think the girl said some kind of building owned by KaibaCorp."

"Right there!" Joey suddenly pointed a little bit ahead of them to a dark grey building. Connected to it was a large indoor parking lot.

Yugi gazed at it. Why would they hold a dueling tournament there? It looked like an office building.

"Why don't we check it out?" Joey suggested. The red light then turned green and Joey pulled into the outer most left lane.

"Sure." Yugi replied back. Not really seeming to have a choice in the matter.

Driving a little farther, they soon pulled into the parking garage. Quickly finding a spot since it was pretty barren except for a few other cars that were possibly janitors or people staying late. Yugi and Joey got out and walked into the elevator that had a few different levels they could choose from, but they stayed with the lobby. After a very short ride, they arrived in the lobby, the inside was quiet fancy compared to the simple outside. Yugi and Joey walked onto the black tiled floor and gazed around.

There wasn't anyone at the front desk, so it was obvious that they were probably just ending their work day. Yugi was able to judge from the large windows that showed the sun set, it looked to be about six, maybe seven.

"Wow, this place is pretty nice, I bet there are gonna be some pretty good duelist's coming here. No one you can't beat though." Joey said. Aiming a grin at Yugi.

Yugi smiled. He was amazed that Joey had so much confidence in him.

"This office is closed, what are you two doing here?" came a voice from an elevator near the secretary's desk.

They both glanced to it and Yugi instantly flushed. Kaiba was standing there, in a dark grey suit and blue tie, a black briefcase in his hand. He glared dangerously between them. More at Joey then Yugi.

Joey glared right back. "We were just checking out where the next duel tournament was gonna be held." Joey then walked over to Yugi and placed his arm around him. "Yugi was good enough to beat everyone in the tournament today! I bet he could beat you in a duel anytime!"

Yugi's face got darker red. If that was even possible. "Joey don't say that…" Yugi mumbled.

Kaiba approached them. He unexpectedly shoved Joey's arm off of Yugi then pushed the dirty blonde back. "Watch your mouth, especially since your not even allowed to be in here after hours!" Kaiba growled furiously at him. "I suggest both of you leave before I call security for trespassing." he stated while walking to the elevator, pressing the elevator button. Instantly having it come.

Joey growled while him and Yugi went into the elevator. Kaiba joining them but standing on the other side of the elevator as Joey. Yugi in the middle, as red as ever. Kaiba pressed a button that would take them down to the parking garage. As soon as he pressed it, the doors shut and they went downwards. Yugi finding the ride much longer then the first time going up, maybe it was because Kaiba was standing next to him and he smelled really good.

Yugi really wished Joey hadn't brought him here, he didn't think Kaiba would be here. Why was he here anyways? This building was owned by the company he was going to inherit someday, maybe he worked here and also went to college? Either way Yugi was completely embarrassed that he was even so close to him, and by the fact that Joey had made him look like the best duelist in the world and he wasn't. Though it was an interesting fact to know that Kaiba liked dueling also, did everyone he meet like dueling or was it just coincidence?

When the elevator stopped, Kaiba was the first one out, smirking when Joey growled since he had attempted to beat Kaiba. Walking towards Joey's car, Yugi couldn't help but watch Kaiba get into his. He couldn't believe how ridiculously hot Kaiba looked in a suit.

Quickly realizing what he'd thought, Yugi turned away and quickly got into the passenger's seat of Joey's car. He sat in silence as Joey pulled out and managed to get out before Kaiba did. Seeming a little victorious about it since he was smirking the whole drive back to Yugi's apartment.

After a short six or seven minute drive, they reached Yugi's apartment just as the sun was no longer visible. The stars and moon beginning to shine brightly down on them.

"Thanks for the ride, and I had a really fun time with you." Yugi stated. Smiling at Joey from outside the driver's window.

Joey grinned back. "I had a fun time too. Well, I'll see ya at school tomorrow." Joey said before putting his car in gear, then driving away.

Yugi stood idly for a moment before turning and heading towards the lobby of his apartment building. Once he reached the elevator and was on his floor he walked quietly down the outside hallway. While he walked, he couldn't help but glance at the door that had an eight on it. For a single moment wondering what Yami could be doing, he hoped that if he saw him tomorrow, he would forgive him for slamming the door in his face. Yugi still felt really bad about that.

His feet suddenly stumbled near the door. Causing him to stop. He glanced to the door, should he just apologize now? it would still be awkward, but less awkward then on campus with Joey around. Yugi bit his lip, debating it for a long moment before turning towards the door. He decided he would, he wanted things to be better. By now things had to have blown over a little bit anyways, he really didn't want Yami to be mad at him.

Yugi rose his hand to the door and knocked lightly. Hoping that he was even there and wasn't interrupting anything.

"It's open!" he heard Yami call from the other side of the door.

Yugi was kind of surprised that he didn't come to the door to answer it, didn't he worry about solicitors? Either way, Yugi opened the door and walked in, shutting the door after him. Looking around the apartment he saw that everything was in the same place as his apartment, like where the kitchen and living room was. The only thing he noticed was that the balcony was much smaller and Yami's furniture was much nicer then Yugi's.

"Yami?" he questioned while walking into the living room. Not seeing him anywhere.

"I'm in the bedroom, I'll be right out." Was his muffled reply from the bedroom. "You can just make yourself comfortable."

Yugi figured that Yami must know it was him. He didn't really feel comfortable sitting, so he stayed just gazing around. Only a few moments later did Yami come out of his bedroom, he couldn't help but blush at him remembering the last thing that had happened between them.

Yami approached him with a slight smile. "Yugi? What brings you by, isn't it a little late for visits? But on the other hand, I never mind seeing you."

Yugi looked away from him. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk about what happened on Friday… I really didn't meant to slam the door in your face… I was just… really surprised by what you did…"

"Your apologizing to me?" Yami seemed surprised by this.

Yugi gazed back at him. Why would he be surprised?

"I was actually planning on apologizing to you. I didn't mean to come on so strong." he replied. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Yugi was glad that Yami wasn't mad at him. "But… I slammed the door in your face…"

Yami chuckled. "True, it was a little abrupt but I kind of deserved it for what I did." Yami then smiled again. "So how about we go on a real date? Say this Friday night?"

Yugi blushed. "Uh… well… um…"

He laughed again at Yugi. "Don't worry, it doesn't have to be anything serious, just for a little bit of fun. So what do you say?"

"Um… sure." Yugi finally decided. After all, what would it hurt to just go out with Yami? Even he said it wouldn't be anything serious. He also knew that if he did go to the tournament, that was on Saturday, so he wouldn't have to worry about missing that if decided to go.

Yami smirked. "Great, I'm looking forward to it already." he said while moving away from Yugi to sit down on the couch. "If you want, you could stay a little longer."

Yugi turned to him. Flattered by his offer, but he did need to leave. "I would really like to, but we both have class tomorrow and I need to get to bed soon." Yugi admitted. Going on his way to the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Yami called before Yugi left.

Yugi smiled back at him and waved him off before leaving the apartment. Once outside he thought over what had happened, he had a date with Yami, he really hoped that Yami had been serious about it just being for fun. He didn't think he was ready for any kind of relationship yet.


	7. Melting The Ice Prince

**A/N: **_This will be the last update for awhile, I'm gonna be focusing on one story at a time after I update all of my other stories once. It'll just make things easier on me and more effective to get these stories finished. Sorry if that disappoints anyone! :( _

* * *

><p>Walking into the lab D Yugi blushed lightly at seeing Kaiba already there. There seemed to be a routine growing, because again the computer next to his was not taken. He only needed to be in here for two or three more days since he was almost done with his work, so he was hoping to be able to make the most of it and hopefully grow closer to Kaiba. Yugi walked over to the computer and sat his stuff down.<p>

"Hi Kaiba." he mumbled just like all of the other days last week.

"Yugi." he addressed solemnly.

The boy almost missed sitting down. That had been the first Kaiba actually said his name, and really acknowledged his presence. Maybe he really was getting somewhere with him, maybe today would be a lucky day. He wasn't sure if pushing a conversation was smart, but he tried anyways. "H-How was your weekend? Do anything fun?" Yugi almost wanted to face palm. He sounded so stupid. He even stuttered!

Kaiba glanced to Yugi. Glaring slightly. "Fine and no, I don't do things for fun."

Yugi instantly frowned at him. "Really? Why not?"

"Because it's a waste of time." he replied simply.

"But… If you never have fun, then you'll never be happy!" Yugi smiled brightly at him.

Kaiba only glared before looking away and continuing his work.

Yugi sighed. He also turned to his computer and pressed the power button. How could he get through to Kaiba? Obviously he was taking the wrong approach. What was something that he knew Kaiba liked to do besides work?

"You like playing duel monsters right?" Yugi suddenly asking after a minute or two. Turning back to gaze at Kaiba.

"Why would it matter if it did?" he asked back. Not giving him any eye contact.

"Well… I was just thinking… that if you ever wanted to duel someone, you could duel me! I don't think I'm as good as Joey says I am, I think I won that tournament just by luck…" realizing he was straying from the point he returned to it. "But still, if you want to I think It would be really fun!"

"I'm not interested."

Yugi sighed again. What did he have to do to get through to him? Kaiba was the only person he had such a hard time speaking with. He felt like the only way to get through to him was hitting him with a mallet and hopping some ice would chip off. "Oh…" he murmured a little forlornly. Once his computer was on the desktop he brought up the paper he was typing and began working on it, hoping that while he did, something would come to him about how to talk with Kaiba.

xXxXx

Unfortunately, nothing did and a few minutes before class was near ending, he was standing up and moving to leave.

Yugi quickly turned in his seat. "Bye Kaiba!" he called smiling when he turned and waving goodbye to him.

Kaiba turned away, but didn't walk away yet. He stood idly for a moment before turning back to Yugi who was still gazing at him wonderingly. "Yugi."

The boy rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you trying so hard to talk to me?" he questioned completely out of nowhere. His tone was as harsh as ever and he looked very annoyed by the fact that Yugi did that.

Yugi blushed. "Well… I just… I guess I just want to be your friend. I know what it's like to not have any…"

Kaiba gazed for a moment before turning and walking away. Seeming to not really care for Yugi's reasons of speaking to him.

Yugi frowned after him. He then turned back to his things and began packing up. What was he supposed to do? Kaiba was just so hard to talk with that it was almost impossible to be his friend, Yugi didn't know if he could keep this up. He really wanted to know Kaiba, and understand what he might be going through that was making him act this way. He really wanted to fix whatever was going wrong in his life.

That was why he couldn't give up, even though it looked pointless, he just couldn't. He knew eventually he would be able to get him to open up. Yugi suddenly blushed at thinking of an idea, he didn't know if it would work but there was a chance. Maybe if he seriously stepped out of his comfort zone, and asked him out of a friendly date for possibly dinner, then maybe he might realize Yugi was serious. The date would be something innocent, but even if it wasn't, it wouldn't matter since he wasn't dating anyone anyways. The date he had with Yami was just for fun, he had even said so. That didn't mean they were actually dating.

Yugi still hoped that Yami saw that as the same thing, because if he didn't, things would be very awkward. If it was just for fun, why didn't he just ask to hang out then? That's what it would really be. Just hanging out with a friend.

He also kind of wondered why Kaiba had asked what he did, obviously he did care even though he may seem like he didn't. If he really hadn't wanted him to try anymore, he would have said something, or gotten really angry with him, but he didn't.

Once all of his things were gathered up he left the lab and headed towards the next class.

xXxXx

"Kaiba!" Yugi called. Spotting him again right after the last class of the day. He ran towards him, and amazingly Kaiba actually stopped. Last time he had kept walking. When next to him, Yugi smiled. "How was your day?"

Kaiba began walking again with Yugi next to him. He glared forward. "Fine." he muttered back.

Yugi continued the conversation even though Kaiba had seemed to try and stop it. A blush already forming for what he was about to ask. "So um… I was just curious if… maybe… if your not busy this weekend… um, we could maybe… go out for lunch or dinner! Whatever would work best for you!" by the time he finished his face was completely red. He couldn't believe he had actually done it, he had actually asked him out.

Kaiba stopped abruptly. He turned and faced Yugi with a blank look. "What?"

"Um… I just was curious if you wanted to go out for lunch or dinner this weekend… I really want to get to know you better… and I figure this would be the best opportunity too!" Yugi stated again. Really hoping that Kaiba didn't make him repeat it. That was probably one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

Kaiba glared slightly. "I'll think about it."

Yugi smiled up at him. Glad that Kaiba was actually going to give it some thought.

"Hey Yugi!"

The smaller stopped to see Yami approaching him. He glanced to the side to see that Kaiba had already began walking away, probably not wanting to be around Yami since they were enemies after all. Yugi didn't really understand why, what made Yami and Kaiba hate each other so much? Did something happen between the two that caused a feud? Yugi then strayed his attention back to Yami who was glaring somewhere behind Yugi, most likely at Kaiba.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

Yami turned his attention back to Yugi. Still traces of a glare on his face. "Why were you talking with Kaiba?" he asked. His tone almost disapproving.

"Um… I was just asking him a question about a term they used in my english book that I didn't understand." he lied. Feeling horrible about it, but he couldn't tell Yami the real reason.

Yami's glare eventually disappeared and he smiled. "Oh, so anyways, I was going to ask if you wanted a ride today?"

"Sure." he replied.

xXxXx

When at the apartment, Yami walked Yugi to his door just like last time. Before he left Yugi stopped him.

"Wait, Yami." Yugi called.

Yami turned and rose an eyebrow.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

Yugi looked down at the floor. "Why are you and Kaiba enemies?" when Yami was silent for a long moment, he looked up to see him glaring. Yugi slightly taken back by the change in mood.

"Ever since last year I noticed he always acted like he was better than everyone else! He won't spare a second with you if your not as rich as him! I loathe people like that, and confronted him about his pompous attitude!" Yami growled. Like thinking about it just made him furious.

"What happened?" Yugi questioned.

"We fought."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. "Like, physically?"

He nodded. "He broke my arm, and I bet it was intentionally too!"

Yugi almost couldn't believe that. Kaiba didn't seem like the kind of person who would break your arm on purpose, he felt like Yami may be over exaggerating. "Yami… how much do you really know about Kaiba?" he inquired curiously. He noticed that people seemed to hate him, yet they didn't give him a chance.

"I know that he's a complete jerk, self centered, and has the biggest ego on the planet." Yami almost shouted.

So in other words, what he meant to say was not very well. "Oh. Well, sorry to bring up a touchy subject!" he admitted before smiling. "See you around." Yugi waved him goodbye before shutting the door. He locked it and sighed. Yugi was beginning to believe Kaiba was just incredibly misunderstood, no wonder he was so angry all the time. If people acted like that towards him, Yugi knew he wouldn't like it. Though, there may be another reason for his anger that Yugi didn't know about, but he hoped to figure it out soon. He didn't like listening to so many mean things about Kaiba, that may not even be true.


End file.
